Cap
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Atobe won't come out of his room. This is Sanada's solution...kinda. Tango.


"Atobe."

"No."

"Atobe."

"No."

"Keigo, please-

"I said no."

Sanada sighed. He had been standing outside Atobe's locked door for-he checked his watch-three hours now, and the stubborn diva still wouldn't open the door.

"Atobe, I'm sure you look fine."

"Yes, that's a given, but it does not change the fact that Ore-sama currently does not deem himself fit to be in your presence."

Sanada stopped mid knock. Not fit? Did Atobe just say that he didn't think he was fit enough to be in Sanada's presence?

"…who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Sanada asked playfully.

"Ha ha, not working."

"May I please come in?"

"No. Stop asking."

"I will not. Open the door."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Ye- oh gee, very funny."

"Hey, it almost worked."

"Even if it had, I still wouldn't have opened the door. Now go away."

"No."

"Don't you realize you efforts are fruitless?"

"Who the hell says 'fruitless' anymore?"

"Those who aren't nearly as dignified as Ore-sama."

"If you're so dignified, open the door."

"…no."

"Atobe!"

"Look, I said no, so go. A. Way. It would take an act of Congress to get me out of this room."

Sanada wondered for a minute what the hell Congress was.

"The government of America, you ignorant dolt who apparently knows nothing of the world," Atobe said, reading Sanada's mind.

"Keigo, if you don't open this door, I'm kicking it in," Sanada responded, completely ignoring Atobe's insult.

"You wouldn't."

"You know damn well I would."

"No, you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something as horrible as vandalism."

"I am not a goody-two-shoes because I've spent too much time around you, and I'll have you know I was never like that in the first place. And it's my mansion, too, so it's not vandalism."

"May I inquire as to how this is you mansion as well?"

"No you may not. But, since I'm in a charitable mood today, it's not vandalism because I live here for half the week anyway." (half the week? Oooh, Sana-chan…)

"I don't care. You're not coming in."

"Try me."

"Sanada! Why won't you respect Ore-sama's wishes and leave him alone?"

"Why won't you respect mine and open the door?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Keigo, for the last time, I don't care what you look like. You'll always be sexy to me," Sanada said. He was thankful for the door, for he really wanted to puke right now. He did mean it, but damn, he was being to mushy (that you are, my dear Sana-chan) "Besides, that's what you get for betting your hair on a match with Echizen."

"I know that," Atobe started, sounding somewhat muffled. "But I don't want you in here right now, and if you value this relationship, you'll leave."

"…are you threatening to break up with me?"

"That would be the insinuation, yes."

Sanada rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. He only ended up smiling, though.

"Give me one good reason as to why you won't open the door and why I should leave."

"…because I don't want to and I want you to?"

"…if I wasn't so smart I wouldn't have understood a word you just said." He smiled when he heard a snort from the other side of the door. "Atobe, I really want to see you…please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with vanilla-cinnamon ice cream(can you believe that's not one word?) and cherries and those little French nuts on top you like so much?"

"They're called pistachios, and they're from Asia Minor, dork. And stop, you're making me hungry."

"You do have to come out and eat sometime."

"Not right now, though."

"That's it."

Sanada, who was somewhat tired, took a step back.

**CRASH **(damn for not allowing astericks…asterisks…astreriskcks…what the hell ever)

Sanada stepped over the door he had just basically maimed (what does maim mean anyway?) and walked over to where Atobe was laying on his bed with his head covered by his pillow.

"You're paying for that," the diva said, completely unflinching to the fact that his boyfriend had just kicked down his door. (it's Sanada, it's not that much of a surprise)

"No I'm not." Sanada sat on the bed next to Atobe and stroked his back. "It's okay, you know. You don't have to hide yourself."

"Who the hell says Ore-sama is hiding himself? Maybe I like this position."

"Well, I don't, because I don't get to see your pretty face."

Atobe moved the pillow and looked at Sanada incredulously. "Did you just call me 'pretty'?"

"Yes," Sanada said with a smirk on his face.

**FWAP **(dammit, no asterisksskcks….)

"Ow," the vice-captain of Rikkai said, removing the pillow from his face. He stared at Atobe for a moment.

"You want to laugh, don't you?"

"No," Sanada said, reaching over and running his fingers through Atobe's hair. "You look fine. But the next time you have a match with Echizen, please don't bet your hair."

"So it looks bad?'

"I said it didn't. I just like your hair."

"…you're lying."

"Ugh, there's no getting through to you, is there?"

"No."

Sanada sighed and took Atobe's arm, pulling him up into a sitting position. He then wrapped his arms around him. "Really, you're still just as sexy as you were before."

"Ore-sama knows that."

"Then why didn't you open the door?"

"Because…he didn't know whether or not you'd think he was sexy."

"Of course I think you're sexy. I wouldn't date you if you weren't."

"…so shallow, Genichirou."

"I get it from the best."

"That you do."

They both smiled and Atobe kissed Sanada on the cheek. Then Sanada had a wonderful idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Atobe asked hesitantly, sensing the sudden mischief in Sanada's mood. He felt something on his head.

"That," Sanada replied with a smile that could rival Yukimura's or Fuji's.

Atobe noticed that Sanada looked a little different, then raised a hand to his head and felt something that should not have been there.

Sanada laughed as Atobe jumped three feet in the air and ran into the bathroom. He heard the water running and the sound of Atobe furiously scrubbing his head. Sanada got up and picked his cap up off the floor.

'_It's not that bad,'_ he thought, brushing the object of his current affection off and sitting it back on his own head.

"I should hire someone to kill you,' he heard behind the running water. ( of course you would hire someone to kill some one, wouldn't you, Atobe-chan? I'm convinced of you relation to the Mob, CONVINCED, YOU HEAR ME?! …ehem)

"Then what would you do for sex?" Sanada asked, sitting on the bed and swinging his feet like a little boy (yes, Atobe's bed is that high off the ground)

"I'd call Oshitari. I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige me."

"That's not funny," Sanada said, frowning slightly. But he smiled when Atobe returned, furiously (I said that already) rubbing his head with a towel.

"You pull shit like that again," Atobe began, throwing the towel hard into Sanada's face, "and I'm seriously breaking up with you."

"You don't mean that," Sanada said, getting up and walking over to Atobe.

"I do."

He wrapped his arms around Atobe's waist. "You don't mean that." He began to kiss at his boyfriend's neck.

Atobe moaned and pushed Sanada away.

The Fukubuchou had a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"There's no door to lock."

Sanada looked over at the fallen door and mentally facepalmed. But then he grinned evilly.

"I always was something of an exhibitionist," he said, making Atobe smile slyly.

The diva yanked that cap off Sanada's head and threw it to the side.

"See? You do love my hat."

"Just to be able to take it off."

'_Why do you think I wear it?'_

* * *

Just something I thought of. You get to see how much Atobe has rubbed off ion Sana-chan.

Ja.


End file.
